Stuck Between Curiosity and Jealousy
by Kayamarii
Summary: Ever since Yosuke met Yu, he hasn't been sure about his sexuality. After the visit at the bathhouse and defeating Kanji's shadow, now he really is in a bind. He isn't sure if he likes Yu or not, and he tries to convince himself it's just friendship. But why is he so curious about Yu and why does he get jealous when he's with someone other than him? But would Yu even like him back?


Hello, this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks. This is mostly for writing practice, but don't worry it still has a story. This story includes boy x boy but nothing mature. ALSO this contains minor spoilers and some parts of the story came from the actual game: Persona 4 Golden. Hmm, i think that might be it, OH YEAH feel free to review and tell me what i need to work on! There's always room for improve C: And with that I think I'm done, enjoy the story~

I finally returned home after a long day in the TV. The investigation team defeated Kanji's shadow, and we are currently waiting for his recovery. I grabbed an orange smash, and carefully tiptoed up the stairs to my room. The moon had set, and my family was already in a deep sleep. I flopped onto my bed, and slowly started to sink into the fluffy cushion. As I cracked my soda open and took a sip, I remembered what happened at the bathhouse.

***Flashback*******

"Such a passionate approach…" Shadow Kanji said in an oddly alluring voice. His eyes we locked onto mine.

"What?" I quickly responded.

"I think that you three… Would make wonderful boyfriends," his voiced struck me in the heart and it rushed my brain.

"St-stop it! Y-you got it all wrong!" I sloppily stuttered back. His voice echoed through my head, and my mind became dumbfounded. "_Boyfriends? I'm not gay. No, no… I'm Yosuke the ladies' man!" _I tried to convince myself. As the shadow spoke to Kanji, I interrupted, "Wh-whoa whoa! I really don't swing that way!" Honestly, do I really swing that way, or have I been in this bathhouse too long? I slapped myself back into reality. I'll think about it later when I'm not in this dangerous situation, and I forced myself to focus on the task at hand.

***Flashback End***

Was it true? What shadow Kanji said? Maybe we would make good boyfriends. I squirmed restlessly in my bed. I wish I had never gone there. I have been questioning my sexuality ever since I met Yu, and visiting that place made me even more uncomfortable. I knew before we went in that it would add onto my complication. But Yu, he was my first friend. He saw my true self and yet he still accepts me. Ever since I met him I have change, and I don't feel alone. When I see him, my heart skips a beat, and I want to be by his side forever. Is this what love feels like? I shook my head in confusion, this isn't love. Love is between a guy and a girl, this is just a very strong friendship. I quietly chuckled to myself. Yeah, that's it. Just a close bond.

After the argument with myself, I decided to catch some Z's. I switched off my lamp, and darkness overcame my room. I carefully walked to my bed with my arms reached out, so I wouldn't run into anything. When I bumped into the mattress, I hopped into bed, and quickly drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next day I arrived to school on my half broken bike. When I rode down the hills, it was wobbly. When I pedaled, it was bumpy. When I pulled on the brakes, an obnoxious screech stung my ears. Nevertheless, I arrived to school in one piece. I dropped my book on my desk, and laid my backpack on the ground. I sat in my chair, and began to rub the back of my neck. It ached in a bothersome pain; I must have slept on it wrong.

"Hey Yosuke," a voiced called to me from behind. I glanced back and saw Yu watching me with an emotional face like usual.

"Oh! Uh, 'sup Yu?" I spoke back. As I mentioned before, when I saw him my heart skipped a beat, and my body become overwhelmed with joy from his presence.

"What're you rubbing your neck for?" he asked, and tilted his head waiting for an answer.

"I think I slept on it wrong, and it's so sore today," I replied.

"Do you want me to message it for you?" he innocently asked.

My face became a dark shade of pink, and I removed the hand from my neck to cover my blushing. "Y-yeah, sure, if you wanna," I answered a little too eagerly. Without saying a word, he placed his hands on my neck and pushed down. His right hand pinched the top of my neck, while the left hand's fingers moved in a circular motion along the back. It did feel surprisingly nice. I'm ashamed to admit it, but his hands worked magic. _"I wonder what else his hands could do…" _I began to wonder. Suddenly, my face went from dark pink to red, and I quickly drove the shameful image from my mind. _"No, no, no! I did not just think that. Curiosity got the better of me, I swear!" _I told myself over and over.

I squirmed in my chair, and Yu stared at me in confusion. "Oh, sorry did that hurt?" he asked in a slightly worried tone. He lightly drifted a finger over the spot he thought he hurt on my neck. The light touch gave me small goose bumps all throughout my body.

Playing along I said, "No worries man. It didn't hurt too much, haha."

"Hey you two! What're doin'?!" called a loud, high-pitched voice across the room. Judging from the voice, it sounded like Chie, and I was correct. Her and Yukiko both walked over to meet with Yu and me. "Whatever you guys are doing, stop. It looks gay," she whispered. Yu removed his hands from my neck, and shoved a thumb into a pocket. The feeling of disappointed overcame my body, and I glared at Chie with mild anger for interrupting Yu's massaging.

I sighed and told her, "I slept on my neck weird last night, and he was just trying to make it better."

"Aw, that was sweet of you, Yu," Yukiko said shyly, glancing at him.

"It was nothing really," he responded.

"AAAWWW! What a great friend helping out his whiny pet," Chie teased.

I snapped back, "Shut up! I don't wanna hear it from you!"

"I bet you enjoyed him caressing your neck," she snickered.

"Nuh-uh!" I argued back, my cheeks becoming pink.

"Then why're you blushing?"

"Sh-shut up! I'm not blushing!"

"Come on guys, calm down," Yu said, trying to ease the situation.

"Heeey! Do you think you could give me a massage next time?" Chie asked and Yu nodded back.

"Uh, then maybe you could give me one sometime too?" Yukiko added. Yu nodded back again. It mad me furious. They are always so attached to him. The way they look at him, talk to him and are so touchy-feely with him. I wanted to shove them elsewhere, so it was only Yu and me together. Whenever I'm alone with him, they always interrupt, and take him from me. And yet, I try to keep my cool, no matter how jealous I become.

Maybe I really do like Yu. Most guys would be jealous OF his friend, because he gets all the attention from the girls. But in my case, I get jealous OF the girls, because they are talking to my friend. Also, earlier when my mind rushed to something so despicable when Yu touched me. Chie has touched me plenty of times, maybe not in a good way, but I never had such thoughts. Then I thought to myself, _"Is it curiosity that just got the better of me, and jealousy of people talking to my only friend? Or might I really be growing more than just friendly feelings for Yu?"_


End file.
